prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Twist of Fate: The Matt
Twist of Fate: The Matt & Jeff Hardy Story is a DVD produced by World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), looking back at the career of Hardy Boyz. Disc 1 - Matt Hardy story *Promos :*Driven to be Successful :*The Trampoline Days :*OMEGA :*The Big Time :*Wrestlers Become Stars :*Team Extreme :*Mattitude :*Back on RAW :*Love Triangle :*Hardyz Reunion :*The MVP Challenges :*The Future is Bright *Matches :*Matt Hardy vs Kane (Vengeance, July 11, 2004. No DQ; No Count Out Match) :*Matt Hardy vs Edge (Unforgiven, September 18, 2005. Steel Cage match) :*Matt Hardy vs Joey Mercury (Smackdown, March 2, 2007. Money in The Bank Qualifying Match) :*Matt Hardy vs Mr. Kennedy (Smackdown, April 4, 2007.) :*Hardy Boyz vs The Serial Thrillaz (Omega, January 21, 1999.Tag Team Title Match) *DVD Extras :*High Voltage Amateur WCW Challenge Video :*Matt Starts a Fire :*Matt Hardy’s Crib Disc 2 - Jeff Hardy Story *Promos :*A Unique Enigma :*Poetry in Motion :*imagInation :*Singles Release :*Freedom :*Evolution :*Dream 2 Defy *Matches :*Hardy Boyz vs Dudley Boyz (Royal Rumble, January 23, 2000. Tag Team Tables Match) :*Jeff Hardy vs Triple H (Smackdown, April 12, 2001. Intercontinental Title Match) :*Jeff Hardy vs Johnny Nitro (New Years Revolution, January 7, 2007. Intercontinental Championship Steel Cage Match) :*Jeff Hardy vs Shelton Benjamin (Raw, February 26, 2007. Money In The Bank Qualifying Match) :*Hardys vs Cade and Murdoch (Judgment Day, May 20, 2007. World Tag Team Title Match) :*Jeff Hardy vs Triple H (Armageddon, December 16, 2007. Winner gets WWE Championship Title shot at Royal Rumble) :*Jeff Hardy vs Umaga (Raw, January 7, 2008. Steel Cage match) *DVD Extras :*Hardy Dogs :*Old Grow Gallery Twist of Fate The Matt & Jeff Hardy Story 1.jpg Twist of Fate The Matt & Jeff Hardy Story 2.jpg Twist of Fate The Matt & Jeff Hardy Story 3.jpg Twist of Fate The Matt & Jeff Hardy Story 4.jpg Twist of Fate The Matt & Jeff Hardy Story 5.jpg Twist of Fate The Matt & Jeff Hardy Story 6.jpg Twist of Fate The Matt & Jeff Hardy Story 7.jpg Twist of Fate The Matt & Jeff Hardy Story 8.jpg Twist of Fate The Matt & Jeff Hardy Story 9.jpg Twist of Fate The Matt & Jeff Hardy Story 10.jpg Twist of Fate The Matt & Jeff Hardy Story 11.jpg Twist of Fate The Matt & Jeff Hardy Story 12.jpg Twist of Fate The Matt & Jeff Hardy Story 13.jpg Twist of Fate The Matt & Jeff Hardy Story 14.jpg Twist of Fate The Matt & Jeff Hardy Story 15.jpg Twist of Fate The Matt & Jeff Hardy Story 16.jpg Twist of Fate The Matt & Jeff Hardy Story 17.jpg Twist of Fate The Matt & Jeff Hardy Story 18.jpg Twist of Fate The Matt & Jeff Hardy Story 19.jpg Twist of Fate The Matt & Jeff Hardy Story 20.jpg Twist of Fate The Matt & Jeff Hardy Story 21.jpg Twist of Fate The Matt & Jeff Hardy Story 22.jpg Twist of Fate The Matt & Jeff Hardy Story 23.jpg Twist of Fate The Matt & Jeff Hardy Story 24.jpg Twist of Fate The Matt & Jeff Hardy Story 25.jpg Twist of Fate The Matt & Jeff Hardy Story 26.jpg Twist of Fate The Matt & Jeff Hardy Story 27.jpg Twist of Fate The Matt & Jeff Hardy Story 28.jpg Twist of Fate The Matt & Jeff Hardy Story 29.jpg Twist of Fate The Matt & Jeff Hardy Story 30.jpg Twist of Fate The Matt & Jeff Hardy Story 31.jpg External Links * Twist of Fate: The Jeff Hardy Story on WWE Network * Twist of Fate: The Matt Hardy Story on WWE Network Category:World Wrestling Entertainment DVD releases